gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam
The RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam (aka Full Armor Unicorn, Unicorn) is the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam equipped with a staggering array of weapons. The unit is piloted by Banagher Links. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Full Armor Mode was an enhancement plan devised by Takuya Irei while aboard the Nahel Argama and is based on Takuya's extensive knowledge of mobile suits.After Banagher's Newtype potential manifests itself, the psycoframe changes color to a vibrant green. Unlike other mobile suits with the Full Armor designation, the FA Unicorn does not consist of any additional armor for the MS frame itself (except extra shields). However it does introduce a large array of weapons, which are added to the backpack and forearms. At first glance, what appears to be a haphazard collection of weaponry is actually a superbly balanced set-up which draws out the maximum combat potential of the Unicorn. The new array of weapons includes two backpack-mounted hyper bazookas, numerous grenades, missile pods, forearm-mounted Gatling guns, and two additional I-field-equipped shields, one on the backpack and the other on the right forearm. The backpack also features two massive vernier-boosters taken from a Base Jabber Type 94 to compensate for the increased mass, with one of the additional shields situated between them. The unit's entire weapons load can be disconnected at any time if ammunition is completely spent to avoid becoming dead-weight. When Full Armor's NT-D is activated, the Unicorn is able to take control of an enemy's psycommu weapons for a much greater period of time, and depending on the pilot the NT-D system can even take control of Quasi-Psycommu bits. Aside from the change in psyco-frame color, the transformation of the Unicorn Full Armor's NT-D remains unchanged. Armaments ;*Beam Gatling Gun :A manipulator-operated, Gatling-style beam weapon capable of high-rate firing. Originally a Neo Zeon weapon, the beam gatling gun can be used with the Unicorn due to Anaheim's universal weapons standard. While the weapon is capable of unleashing a torrent of beam fire, individual shots are relatively weak as they are seen to only chip away at the armor of an AMX-009 Dreissen mobile suit. After joining the crew of the Nahel Argama, the crew of the Garencieres provide a total of six Beam Gatling Guns for the Full Armor Unicorn, paired in sets of two on each of Unicorn's forearms and one on its back. ;*Beam Magnum :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, and is able to match the output of large mega-particle cannons. Normally, it functions like an ordinary beam rifle but utilizes a special E-cap magazine mechanism to produce mega-particle cannon yields at the expense of an entire E-cap battery. The Unicorn is outfitted with 10 spare customized E-Pacs on the back of its skirt. ;*Beam Saber :The Unicorn is equipped with a total of four beams sabers. Each forearm stores a beam saber and can also be used while attached externally to the arms, a mechanism inherited from the Sinanju. In Destroy Mode, two additional beam sabers deploy from the backpack in a design reminiscent of the RX-78 Gundam. ;*Hyper Bazooka :Standard-issue equipment to all Earth Federation Mobile Suits. However, its length varies between Unicorn Gundam's two modes. Fed with 6-round magazines. Strapped to each of the two bazookas equipped to the Full Armor Unicorn is a grenade launcher, six hand grenades, and an anti-ship missile launcher. ;*Grenade Launcher :Sourced from the rifle of an RGM-96X Jesta, a grenade launcher is strapped to the underbarrel of each bazooka. ;*Hand Grenade :Sourced from the waist armor of an RGM-89 Jegan, two sets of three hand grenades are fastened to the side of each bazooka as well as on each of the Unicorn's thighs, for a total of 24 hand grenades. ;*Anti-Ship Missile Launcher :Sourced from the shoulders of an RGM-89S Stark Jegan, a missile launcher housing three missiles is attached to each of the bazookas. ;*Shield :A four-petal shaped shield that houses an I-field barrier generator; the feature is operational in both Unicorn mode and Destroy mode. When equipped with Full Armor Equipment, the Unicorn has a total of three of these shields. Three shields together can almost provide Unicorn with 360 degrees of I Field. Due to the properties of the psychoframe allowing for direct manipulation of an object by a Newtype, Full Armor Unicorn is able to use its shields as beam deflecting funnels despite them lacking any actual thrusters. :;*I-Field Generator ::When Minovsky particles are released into the air or into open space, the positive and negative particles spontaneously align themselves into a three-dimensional cubic lattice. Due to the repulsive and electrostatic forces between the Minovsky particles, this lattice functions as a kind of a force field, which is referred to as an I-field. This field has difficulty permeating conductive materials like metal, water, and plasma, and it exerts a repulsive force against mega particles. An I field is used to to deflect enemy mega particle beams. Due to its high power requirements, the I-field generator originally could only be installed in large mobile weapons. When the generator is activated, the I-field forms an invisible barrier around the mobile weapon, protecting it from incoming beam attacks. However, this barrier has no effect against solid objects like missiles and projectiles, and beam weapons can still be used at point blank range within the barrier's boundary. ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Housed within the head.'' Hobby Japan lists it as a beam vulcan gun, though standard live rounds can be used. ;*Hyper Beam Javelin :Two large beam blades, one shaped like a spearhead and the other like an axe, attached to a long handle in a design reminiscent of a halberd. The Unicorn stores two folded javelins underneath the shields on each arm and can activate them when stored, much like the MSN-06S Sinanju's beam axe. The javelin can be used as a double edged weapon, and the spearhead can be used as a bayonet on Unicorn's Beam Magnum. Special Equipment & Features ;*La+ Program :A unique Operating System that slowly reveals the path to open Laplace's Box once certain requirements are met. This program was not in the original specifications but rather added later by the Vist Foundation. The system is also responsible for registering Banagher's biometrics, making the Unicorn Gundam impossible to pilot by other indivduals other than him. The program appears to be closely tied to both the NT-D and the Unicorn's pilot. Upon reaching Laplace at midnight Greenwich Mean Time, the program will broadcast the Universal Century inauguration speech and Federation Universal Century Charter made at Laplace in UC 0001. Following that, the next checkpoint given by the La+ Program is Torrington Base in Australia (in the novel version of Unicorn, the checkpoint on the Earth was actually Dakar, the capital of Earth Federation). Ultimately, according to Daguza Mackle, the true purpose of the program might actually be to serve as a guidepost to test the pilot's heart as the program itself leads the pilot to the Box. Ironically(as agreed by both Banagher and Full Frontal) in the novel, the destination, where the Laplace Box is located, of the La+ program was Industrial 7, where everything started. ;*Newtype-Destroyer (NT-D) System :The Newtype Destroyer (or NT-D) System is an anti-Newtype system developed by the Earth Federation and used on the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. The system works by using the Psycoframe built within its body to seek out Newtype brainwaves. Should one be found, the NT-D System activates and turns the Unicorn Gundam into its "Destroy mode", improving its stats overall and allowing it to take control of Newtype weaponry used by others and turn them against them. However, the system has a number of flaws to it. Among them being having a five minute time usage so it wouldn't kill its pilot and the fact that it doesn't discriminate against real Newtypes and Cyber-Newtypes. Its most ironic flaw is that, because of the massive stress to gives its pilots, a Newtype is the best pilot for the unit. Thankfully, those with strong wills can overpower the system and determine when it can activate. ;*Propellant Tanks :While not a weapon, two massive rockets and propellant tanks sourced from a Base Jabber Type 94 are attached to the rear of the Full Armor Unicorn to counter its bulk and increase its deployment time. However, because of the sheer size of the entire full armor package once installed, the tanks must be fitted to the Unicorn outside the mobile suit hangar by external means. History Novel The plan to fully weaponize the Unicorn Gundam was devised by Takuya Irei to fully utilize the massive mechanical potential of the Gundam. With the Nahel Argama's forces vastly outnumbered by their pursuers, Banagher hesitantly agreed to equipping the Unicorn with the full armor pack, which was composed of spare weapons from both the Nahel Argama and the Garencieres. Its mobile suits outnumbered 12-to-1, the Nahel Argama debuted the Full Armor Unicorn, with Marida Cruz in the Kshatriya guarding it. Despite the massive numerical disadvantage, Banagher quickly turns the odds of the battle around, shooting down 20 enemy units and disabling several battleships by himself before the NT-D shut itself down. Later, Banagher takes on Angelo Sauper in the Rozen Zulu. Despite the overwhelming firepower from the Full Armor Unicorn, the Rozen Zulu's Psycho-Jammers prevented Banagher from activating the NT-D. Londo Bell's Tri-Stars intervene and Watts is killed in the process. However, guided by Watts's voice, Banagher manages to destroy a Psycho-Jammer -- enough for the Unicorn's Psycho-Frame to activate explosively. Banagher ejects the Full Armor pack and defeats Angelo, using the telekinetic attributes of the Psycho-Frame to control the Unicorn's three shields as funnels. OVA The Full Armor Unicorn Gundam has appeared in the final act of Episode 6. ''Note: Much of the Full Armor Unicorn Gundam's history can be found on Banagher Links' page Picture Gallery FA096u.png|RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam GFFN-Full-Armor-Gundam-Unicorn-Preview.jpg|Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Gunpla model Full-armor-uc-msgirl.jpg|Full Armor Unicorn Gundam MS Girl Mg-full-armor-rx0-verka.jpg|Master Grade 1/100 RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Ver.KA Unicorn FA Card.jpg|Full Armor Unicorn Gundam - Gundam War Card Gundam UC ep 6.png|Full Armor Unicorn launch uncicorn.jpg|Before Launcing full armor 2.jpg References 54974554201008280900242838422666106 000.jpg 54974554201008280900242838422666106 001.jpg RX-0 FA Unicorn Gundam - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design RX-0 FA Unicorn Gundam - WeaponTechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam - Weapons/Technical Detail/Design 6239c8722ea10e75fccfdb67f1a8a6561303752870 full.jpg|novel version External Links ja:RX-0_ユニコーンガンダム#.E3.83.95.E3.83.AB.E3.82.A2.E3.83.BC.E3.83.9E.E3.83.BC.E3.83.97.E3.83.A9.E3.83.B3